Where The Geese Chase You
by OhHeyJackTheRipper
Summary: Six months after the incident at Jurassic World, Owen Grady is looking for work. What he didn't expect was being contacted by a former friend of Hammond's and having to team up with a scientist, a survivalist and the craziest woman he'd ever met but for the good of the world, he knew he had to go to the one place the geese chase you.


Aisling Muldoon was sitting outside of her cabin when her phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she didn't bother checking the caller ID but instead readied herself to give a mouthful to whoever was on the other end. She hated phone calls - they interfered with her work.

"Ash?" the voice asked when she answered, whatever string of insults she was ready to say died on her tongue, "I know you're busy, but I need to to come in."

Ash sighed, "This had better be important." she grumbled. She could hear his smile in his voice,

"Isn't it always?" he asked, "I've already sent the chopper. It should be there soon." Ash stood and looked out at the horizon, sure enough she could hear the distant thundering of rotor blades heading towards her. What ever it was must have been dire if _he_ had called her _after_ sending the helicopter. Ash pursed her lips,

"Am I to assume you'll have someone or something to inform me as to the reason why you're dragging me back to the mainland?" she guessed and turned her back to the incoming aircraft.

"Of course. I'll see you when you get here." he said and hung up. Ash stared at her phone, glaring at the screen before dropping it back into her pocket and going inside to pack.

* * *

When Owen Grady arrived at the mansion he wondered just what kind of person had called him here. Three days ago he was told that he'd been summoned for an important mission - initially he thought it had something to do with the Navy since his job with InGen had gone down the toilet...or rather torn apart by sharp teeth. Six months it'd been since Jurassic World had been totally shut down after the scientists had tried to play God and create a genetically spliced dinosaur that, ultimately, was too smart for them and went on a rampage. He'd lost more than his job after that - three of the four raptors he'd raised were dead. But he'd survived and that was the main thing, at least that's what people kept reminding him.

"Mr. Grady, it's good to see you." a woman dressed in a grey skirt and jacket greeted him when he rang the doorbell. She was tall and skinny with black hair tied in a neat bun. It made him feel dirty for showing up in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Uh, thanks?" he said when she ushered him inside, "What is this place?"

"It once belonged to John Hammond. The mansion is now a research facility run by a close friend of Mr. Hammond's." the woman replied as she climbed the grand staircase, "Of course it's not just research conducted here, but all that will be explained once the last person arrives."

"You know, the park was run by a close friend of Hammond's too. Look how that turned out." he replied glancing around at the fittings. The woman stopped at closed double doors and gave him a wry smile, "Well yes, Mr. Masrani was entrusted with Jurassic World, however Mr. Hammond needed someone with more...experience to run this place. Please," she said opening one of the doors and waving her hand inside, "Take a seat."

Owen gave her an unimpressed look but did as she instructed. _More experience_ , he thought with disdain. Naturally he assumed the person in charge was probably some other corporate suit looking to make a pretty dime and instantly regretted answering the summons. But he needed the job, whatever it was. No one wanted to hire an ex-Velociraptor trainer.

Inside the waiting room sat a skinny guy, roughly around Owen's age, and a pile of dirty greens and browns stretched out across the leather couch, a book covering the face belonging to them. He eyed the clothing suspiciously and opted to stand against the wall instead of sitting.

"Hi," the skinny guy greeted him, lowering his book, "I'm Dr. Tim Murphy. Nice to meet you."

"Owen Grady." he replied holding his hand out for Tim to shake before nodding his head towards the sleeping clothes, "And that?"

"No clue. He was like that when I arrived and I didn't want to wake him." Tim replied sitting back down and opening his own book to where he'd left off.

"Do you know why they called us here?" Owen asked resuming his position on the wall. Tim shook his head,

"All I know is it probably has something to do with dinosaurs." he replied. Owen sighed - of course it did. Why did he entertain the idea that it wasn't.

"Great, more InGen jackasses." he muttered.

"InGen?" Tim asked looking up from his book and laughing, "Oh we aren't working for InGen."

Owen frowned, "Then who-?"

"Right this way please." the woman said interrupting Owen as the door opened and another person was ushered through. Another man around Owen's age with dark hair and blue eyes entered and looked at the two faces staring back at him curiously, he wore casual attire like Owen and seemed particularly strong.

The woman followed him inside and walked up to the double doors at the other end of the room and slipped through, leaving the four men alone again.

"You're Dr. Tim Murphy, right?" the new man said, his blue eyes focusing on the reading man. Tim looked up in surprise and smiled, "Uh, yea - Oh, you're Eric Kirby! I read your book...eight weeks on a dinosaur filled island... Amazing."

Eric chuckled, "Amazing wouldn't be the word I would use." he joked and turned to face Owen who was watching the exchange with a curious look on his face, "You must be Owen Grady?"

"I must be." he replied as pieces started to fall into place. Two people who'd encountered dinosaurs on a first hand level, a dinosaur expert and he assumed from the dirty clothing still sleeping outstretched on the couch was some kind of hunter. Whatever this person who had called them all here had in mind was not going to be good.

Suddenly the door opened and the man who'd been sleeping this whole time sat up, the book that had been covering his face fell into his lap and all three men stared. The mess of clothing wasn't a man at all but a woman, perhaps a year or so younger than them with dark brown hair and green eyes. She stood, leaving her backpack she'd been using as a pillow and walked over to the woman in grey.

"He'll see you now." she announced and stepped out of the way, allowing the woman and three men to pass through. The next room was a large office and was virtually empty except for a coffee buffet and a large conference table in the centre. A lone man stood, his back to the door, looking out of a window.

"Dr. Grant." the woman said as she rushed over to him. The man turned and smiled, opening his arms wide for the embrace.

"Dr. Grant?" Tim and Eric both asked and gave each other looks of confusion.

"Tim, Eric." the man called Dr. Grant replied with a nod to each, "And Mr. Grady. My name is Alan Grant, I don't believe we've actually ever met before."

Owen's eyes went wide, Alan Grant had been a survivor of the first Park, a paleontologist Hammond had talked into visiting the island. He'd been against the reopening and for good reason.

"Nice to meet you." he said shaking the man's hand.

"Please, sit. Grace, would you mind bringing some coffee over?" he said taking a seat at the head of the table. The woman sat beside him while the three men sat where ever they felt was acceptable.

"Of course, Dr. Grant." Grace, the woman in grey, replied and went about making coffee of everyone.

"Has everyone met?" Alan asked glancing at the four faces. Tim was the one to speak, "We three have but uh..."

"Aisling Muldoon." she replied, "And I already know who each of you are." her green eyes locked onto Owen's face, "Your work was incredible. I'm really sorry about what happened."

Owen blinked and cleared his throat, "Uh, well...It happens, right?"

"I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here." Alan said filling the bound to be awkward silence following Owen's strange statement.

"Coffee?" Grace asked him, Owen nodded, thankful to have something to do with his hands now. He blew on the steaming hot beverage and took a sip.

"You're all aware of what happened six months ago but what you may not know is that InGen is planning on recovering the animals left behind, as well as some of the animals that were never transferred to Isla Nublar."

"What? You mean there's another island?" Owen asked in shock.

"Site B." Aisling replied, "There are no more fences there. You remember the San Diego incident a few years ago, right? John Hammond had sent a team to Isla Sorna, a team which involved Dr. Ian Malcolm, to document the animals. The original clones were created with a lysine deficiency and would die within a few days of not receiving a dose. However instead of dying, the thrived."

"I thought it was InGen who took the Rex off the island?" Eric asked.

"It was." Tim replied, "After what happened at the original park, the board of directors decided to replace my grandfather and put...someone else in charge of InGen. They wanted to create a similar island in San Diego so they sent a much larger team to get the animals off Site B."

"InGen now wants to do the same thing, only instead of a theme park, they want to weaponize the creatures." Aisling said.

"They don't need pre-made dinosaurs for that." Owen muttered and leaned back in his chair, "They have the embryos."

"We know." Alan said, "We have a man on the inside makings sure that never happens."

"So basically, what you're saying is you want us to move dinosaurs from one island to another?" Eric asked curiously, "Why not just leave them where they are?"

"Most of them we will." Alan replied, "But there are certain species that need a pack to survive and because of the tragedy with the Indominus Rex, they lost their pack."

"You're talking about Blue, aren't you?" Owen said leaning forward again, "You realize she could be anywhere on that island, if she's still alive."

"Would you rather just leave her there alone?" Aisling asked him.

"Well...no..." he replied, in truth he'd been thinking about her since they left Isla Nublar. She was a wild animal, yes, but her sisters had been killed and now she was the last raptor on the whole of the island. He felt guilty about just leaving her there.

"Owen," Aisling said getting his attention again, "There are a lot of packs on Isla Sorna, she could have a family again."

"You know she was the Beta, right?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's better than being alone." Aisling told him, "Besides, it's not just Blue that was left there. We're planning on moving the Rex and several other survivors of the incident."

Despite his love and respect for Blue and his need of money and a job, Owen couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that this was by far one of the worst ideas he'd ever heard.

"I can see you're not convinced yet, Mr. Grady." Alan said clasping his hands in front of him on the table, "If you want to leave, no one will stop you and of course you'll be well compensated for your time."

"It's not that." Owen said surprising himself, "Look, everyone here knows that anything involving dinosaurs ends in running for our lives and death. If I'm going to risk my life, I want you to give me one good reason why I should agree to it?"

Alan opened his mouth but Aisling put her hand on his arm, clearly she was the craziest of them all and had already agreed to going on this wild goose chase.

"I'm not going to disagree with you, dinosaurs are dangerous creatures. 20 years have passed and people are still learning that fact. But listen, dinosaurs rampaging in a theme park or dinosaurs roaming free on an island all to themselves is a great deal better than weaponized killing machines that answer to no one. You've asked a lot of questions so far, Mr. Grady, but now let me ask you one; What do you think would happen if InGen somehow managed to weaponize dinosaurs, better yet, a pack of raptors or a Rex - what if they create another I-Rex? Would you be able to live with yourself when more thousands of innocent people get killed, knowing that you could have helped do something to prevent it?"

Aisling stared at him with her green eyes, and for a moment the room and everyone else fell away. It was like he was looking at Blue again; there was an unspoken understanding between them. They'd never met before but she had known exactly what to say to get him to agree, to make him realize that though they weren't forcing him to say yes, they needed him. People could die without his help. When he blinked again the room was back to normal and Aisling leaned back into her chair, she knew she'd won.

"Alright," Alan said breaking the silence, "Rooms have been prepared for you. You'll leave in three days. Thank you, thank you all for agreeing to this."


End file.
